


Welcome to the Desert

by Jassanja



Category: The Mummy
Genre: M/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it takes for Jonathan to become accepted by the Medjai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Desert

Even hours after the ritual the stinging in his left leg was still present.  
Jonathan had known that following Ardeth back to his tribe would mean the loss of civilisation, but still he had been surprised, that he would need to undergo a ritual to become accepted by his lovers people.

"Don't touch it, it will only get worse", Ardeth said as he bent and came into the tent.

Guiltily Jonathan let the fabric of his pants fall back over his leg.  
Ardeth came to rest beside him, and kissed him.

"My mark looks wonderful on you! Don't destroy it with scratching."

Jonathan felt how hot shivers ran down his back at these words. He knew he was the black sheep of the family, but not even he would have dared before to get his skin blemished by a tattoo.

"If Evy is going to see this, and learn that you did this to me, she will kill you", he said.

"That is why I have chosen to mark your leg and not your face!"

Jonathan shuddered. "You would have done it there? Does that mean, that you were claimed by someone before me?" He reached out to touch the ink markings under his lovers eyes.

"No, my tribe has to come first for me, so I can't wear a mark of a mate on my face."

"That is fine with me, I rather leave my claim on you otherwise." Jonathan reached for under the heavy set of black robes, to reach more skin.  
Ardeth closed his eyes, as Jonathan touched more of his tattoos by memory alone. "Yes, my beloved, claim me!" he encouraged Jonathan.

Without needing further encouragement Jonathan searched deeper, finding Ardeth already hard and moist for him.

Ardeth moaned as Jonathan closed his hands around his cock.

"So you enjoyed it, that you were allowed to put me in pain with that needle in front of the whole tribe?" Jonathan asked, his hands stilling.

Ardeth jerked his hips. "A little!" he admitted.

Jonathan stroked him with slow movements. "Good," he said, breathing harder himself. "I enjoyed it too!"

Ardeth moaned. His arms reached out for Jonathan, his hands fumbling, finding a way into too tight pants, groping the others bottom.


End file.
